


Play It Again

by Okay_and_Forever



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, ava is a sweetheart, beatrice is in love, i’m sorry i just really like taylor swift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okay_and_Forever/pseuds/Okay_and_Forever
Summary: Basically, it’s Our Song by Taylor Swift, but in story format with Avatrice.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Play It Again

It was 5:30pm. Ava was driving her girlfriend, Beatrice, home from soccer practice, one hand wrapped around the steering wheel, the other laced with Beatrice’s. Beatrice was beautiful in every sense of the word, and Ava couldn’t help but smile every time she looked over to the passenger seat. Beatrice’s hair falling down around her shoulders, a rare sight compared to her usual bun.

Ava could tell she was thinking about something, not an uncommon occurrence, Beatrice was always thinking, but still, Ava liked to know what was happening inside her girlfriend’s head. She looked over again, Beatrice staring out the window with her head on her hand.

“Baby,” Ava turned the radio down to talk to her, “is something wrong?”

“Hm?” Beatrice looked over, pulled from her reverie, “Oh, no, I was just thinking.”

“About?” Ava prompted with a laugh.

“We don’t have a song,” Beatrice shook her head with a small smile, “Lilith and Camila were talking about it earlier, how every time Meteor Shower plays, it’s special to them. Just got me thinking how we don’t have something like that.”

“Our song is the slamming screen door, sneaking out late, tapping on your window,” Ava cracked a smile, and leaned over closer to her girlfriend. “When we’re on the phone and you talk really slow, cause it’s late and your mom doesn’t know about us.”

Beatrice raised an eyebrow, but let out a small chuckle as Ava continued.

“Our song is the way we met. After our first date wishing I had kissed you,” She pulled the car to the side of the road and parked, turning to face Beatrice fully, “And when I got home, and said my prayers, mostly because you want me to but that’s not the point, before I said ‘Amen,’ asking God if he could play it again.”

“Of course, you’d say something sweet like that,” Beatrice put a hand on Ava’s cheek, and kissed her. Trying to show just how much she loved her in that moment. And with the way Ava kissed her back, she could tell she was trying to say the same thing. 


End file.
